Blog de usuário:KonoDioDDDa/Dragon Ball Super 2-C
Olá este blog foi feito por: Anime Fatos. Este blog tem como objetivo provar o tier 2-C para Dragon Ball Super. •Goku vs Bills Começando pelo primeiro feito 2-C de DB, o feito da luta de Goku e Bills. Por que esse feito seria 2-C? Bom, para isso teremos que olhar a estrutura do macrocosmo. Segundo o daizenshuu, cada parte do macrocosm é uma dimensão, separada em resumidamente 3 partes: >Mundo Mortal >Pós Vida >Reino dos Kaioshins Cada parte é argumentavel como um espaço-tempo separado Vamos as evidências: É impossível se locomover sem teletransporte: https://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=11596 "Dead people can return to the living world for a single day, usually with Uranai Baba’s help. The dead Elder Kaioshin freely goes to New Namek without Uranai Baba, but as a god he might be an exception. If nothing else, some sort of teleporting ability is needed under normal circumstances, due to the separation between the afterlife and living world. In DBZ movie 9, Goku is able to teleport back to the living world on his own for a split second. After 24 hours, the dead person must return to the afterlife, though it’s not clear what would happen if they tried to stay. The 24 hour limit doesn’t seem to be merely an arbitrary rule though: Goku says that his Super Saiyan 3 form uses up so much energy in the living world that it lowers the amount of time that he’s able to stay there." É completamente impossível ir ao pós vida voando, só é possível acessar via teletransporte ou qualquer tipo de dimensional travel , isso provaria que eles não dividem o mesmo espaço já que se tivessem o mesmo espaço, seria possível ir voando, o mesmo se aplica ao kaioshin realm. Já sobre o tempo, Goku afirma que a uma diferença no tempo de cada dimensão: Goku afirma diretamente no mangá que o tempo flui de maneira diferente em outro mundo do que no mundo dos vivos, e é por isso que eles só podem usar o SSJ3 em outro mundo por longos períodos, e por que, presumivelmente, as pessoas não parecem envelhecer.thumb|left Definição: por definição de cosmos, podemos associar que são espaços tempo diferentes: http://imgur.com/a/OKNPjbV E também como o universo 7 já possui uma separação dos espaços tempo do pós vida e do Reino mortal, o kaioshin Realm deve ser outro espaço-tempo já que não está acoplado a nenhuma das 2 estruturas Goku e Bills estavam causando o colapso de todo o universo 7, que envolve pelo menos 3 espaços tempo diferentes, isso seria 2-C como mostrado pelas scan. "Mas como você sabe que cada parte do Macrocosmo possui tamanho universal?" Isso é deixado claro pela afirmação do Daizenshuu e no anime, e se você não considera guias oficiais pefue um cálculo sobre seu tamanho: https://www.narutoforums.org/threads/the-size-of-universe-7-dragon-ball-super.1095359/ Scans provando que universo 7 é maior que um universo comum: thumbthumb Como é mostrado o paraíso por si só possui tamanho universal, como é possível ver claramente tanto em anime quanto em mangá o heaven é minúsculo comparado ao resto do universo. Aliás em guias é mostrado que o pós visa é dividido em 3 partes iguais implicando que é 3 vezes o tamanho de um universo comum Conclusão: Goku e Bills iriam destruir uma estrutura 2-C com várias vezes o tamanho universal em cada espaço tempo thumb thumb|left 'Citação da Vados ' Agora temos uma citação interessante que ocorre antes do torneio de U6 vc U7. Basicamente nessa cena no minuto 1:28, Vados diz que a luta entre os 2 resultaria no fim dos universos 6 e 7. Considerando que os valores de destruição 4D não podem ser multiplicados e muito menos somados, estão Bills e Champa não iriam destruir os 2 universos juntos, e sim que poderiam destruir ambos individualmente, e como o universo 7 e 6 são gêmeos e devem possuir a mesma estrutura, logo Champa e Bills podem destruir 6 espaços tempo com um único golpe, fazendo de todos os superiores aos deuses, capazes de destruir 6 espaços-tempo Feito do Zamasu Como todos estão carecas de saber Zamasu se tornou o universo ao fim do arco de Black, segundo Bills e Whiss "algo do futuro está afetando o presente" ele estava se tornando todo o universo E como citado pelo Bills ele estava afetando o presente Ele não havia se transformado na linha do tempo ainda, mas estava a afetando, basicamente seu alcance era 2-C tornando todos os superiores a ele 2-C também. Categoria:Posts de blog